Sheev Palpatine
Sheev Palpatine was a Sith lord known as Darth Sidious who served as chancellor of the Galactic Republic and later emperor of the Galactic Empire. He serves as one of the central characters in the main saga of Star Wars, being one of the main antagonists of the series. He is played by Ian McDiarmid. Biography Palpatine was born and raised in a wealthy aristocratic family on Endon with close ties to the Endonian monarchy. From a young age, the ambitious and envious Palpatine was found by the powerful master Sith lord, Darth Tyranus. As such, Palpatine was heavily trained by Tyranus, who taught him everything he knew, leading to Palpatine becoming an extremely powerful Force wielding Sith, and Palpatine adopts the title, Darth Sidious. Palpatine began pursuing a career in politics, showing great skill in doing so and eventually climbing his way to becoming the senator of Endon. Secretly, he was conspiring with Tyranus in order to take control of the Republic and eventually form it into a Sith empire, so they could finally wipe out the Jedi Order. Palpatine also started training a new apprentice named Darth Maul. Eventually, Palpatine secretly orchestrated the Neimoidian invasion of Endon, which leads to Palpatine manipulating Endonian queen Amidala Naberrie to call for a vote of no confidence in the weak leadership of chancellor Valorum. This allows Palpatine to run for office, which he wins and so, Palpatine becomes the new chancellor of the Republic. From then on, Palpatine continues leading the Republic for many years as chancellor, proving himself to be an incredibly strong leader. When the threat of the Separatists rises, Palpatine creates an army of Clone Troopers to fight on behalf of the Republic against the Separatists. With that, as Tyranus becomes senator of Endon and then uses the Force to persuade the senate to grant massive emergency powers to the chancellor, Palpatine becomes an extremely powerful figure with full control over most aspects of the Republic. As such, he he keeps leading the Republic throughout the Clone Wars, with his leadership gaining a string of victories in the war. Palpatine also orders some rather questionable actions to assist in the war effort, but he maintains very strong support and popularity for his leadership. Over the years, Palpatine formed an incredibly close bond with Anakin Skywalker, due to incredible strength in the Force. As such Palpatine acted like a very fatherly mentor to him, and thus began heavily manipulating him to turn to the Dark side. During the final year of the Clone Wars, when Palpatine's new apprentice, Darth Grievous, launches an assault on Coruscant to make a fake kidnapping of Palpatine, Anakin and Kobi-Wan Kenobi come to his rescue. However, they are confronted by Grievous himself, and during the fight, Palpatine is taken away by Grievous to Meridian. However, he manages to contact Anakin with a hologram while the Jedi is at an opera house and informs him on his and Grievous' location, causing Anakin and Kenobi to lead Clone Troopers in assaulting Meridian. Anakin and Kenobi then fight Grievous in front of Palpatine, who urges Anakin to use his anger and then subdue Grievous, then Palpatine urges Anakin to kill Grievous, which Anakin does. After returning to Coruscant, Palpatine continues leading the Republic in finishing off Separatist resistance, while personally, Palpatine continued manipulating Anakin, drawing him closer to the Dark side. Eventually, Palpatine's ruse is discovered by Anakin, who alerts Mace Windu, leading to Palpatine confronting and fighting Windu in a duel, in which Palpatine kills Windu with the help of a desperate Anakin. Afterwards, Palpatine openly embraces himself as Sidious and manipulates Anakin into following him, taking Anakin as his apprentice and dubbing him as Darth Vader. With that, Sidious leads a genocide against the Jedi, destroying the Jedi order and massacring every Jedi to be found in the galaxy. Afterwards, Sidious then dissolves the senate and reorganizes the Galactic Republic into the Galactic Empire, with himself as Emperor. Eventually, he is confronted by Yoda, so Sidious fights Yoda and fends him off, then Sidious rescue Vader from Mustafar. From then on, Sidious rules the Empire for decades afterwards, ruling with an extremely brutal, controlling and ruthless iron grip that controls all aspects of life throughout the galaxy, while continuously stamping down on any remaining Jedi. Along with this Sidious also sees the construction of major projects for the Empire, such as the construction of the Death Star. Sidious lead the Empire in fighting to crush the Rebel Alliance in the Galactic Civil War, and towards the end, he starts personally overseeing the construction of a second Death Star. During which, he conspires with Vader to turn Luke Skywalker over to the Dark side. Sidious has Vader bring Luke to the second Death Star, in which Sidious constantly tempts Luke to the Dark side, which leads to Luke battling Vader. When Luke finally uses his anger to subdue Vader, a delighted Sidious urges Luke to kill Vader and take his place, but Luke refuses. Bitter, Sidious uses Force lightning to torture Luke and tries to kill him. However, unwilling to let his son die, Vader redeems himself as Anakin Skywalker and then picks up Sidious and casts him down the main reactor shaft, where Sidious plunges to his death. Personality Palpatine was an incredibly manipulative individual full of hatred and bitterness. Initially, he presented himself as being very kindhearted, caring and fatherly, genuinely being very charming and intelligent, but this was all a facade to conceal his true nature, that of a vindictive, cruel, power hungry, ruthless and tyrannical megalomaniac. He was extremely manipulative and often preyed on people's thoughts and emotions to sway their minds. Palpatine was extremely deceitful and had no scruples in using any means to get what he wanted, and after he obtained power, he demonstrated himself to be extremely brutal and ruthless, eliminating any opposition and challenges to his rule. Abilities Palpatine was extremely powerful in the Force, being able to use vast numbers of Force techniques and could easily overpower the strongest of opponents with these techniques. He was also very skilled at using the Lightsaber and could take on the most skilled of fencers. Along with this, Palpatine was also an expert manipulator and diplomat, and he was an extremely skilled at using his words to sway minds and get powerful people to side with him. Relationships Anakin Skywalker Darth Tyranus Luke Skywalker General Grievous Darth Maul Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Villains Category:Authority Category:Oppressors Category:Conspirators Category:Master Manipulator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Bigger Good or Bad Category:Frauds Category:Destroyers Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Martial Artists Category:Deal Makers Category:Defilers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Terrorists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Empowered Characters Category:The Heavy Category:Complete Monster Category:Magnificent Bastards and Guile Characters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Mastermind Category:Chaotic Category:Evil or Good From the Past Category:Extremists Category:War Criminals Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Adulterers Category:Sadists Category:Cheater Category:Jerks Category:Fanatics Category:Fighter Category:Game Changer Category:Power Hungry Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Master Orator Category:Gaolers Category:Genius Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Elementals Category:Social Darwinists Category:Criminals Category:Mind Breakers Category:Recurring Category:Mischievous Category:Old Characters Category:Xenophobes and Supremacists Category:Sophisticated Category:Guardians Category:Neutral Category:Harbingers Category:Torturer Category:Liars Category:Blackmailers Category:Brutes Category:Assassin Category:Egotists Category:Swordsman Category:Barbarian Category:Monster Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Heretics Category:Cowards Category:Mentor Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Homicidal Category:Slavedrivers Category:Trap Masters Category:Hunters Category:Hypocrites Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Propagandists Category:Incriminators Category:Obsessed Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Kidnapper Category:Leaders Category:Usurper Category:Lustful Category:Business Characters Category:Mongers Category:Trickster Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Nemesis Category:One Man Army Category:Provoker Category:Sadomasichists Category:Symbolic